


Wouldn't It Be Nice

by WhentheMoonFellinLovewiththeSun



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhentheMoonFellinLovewiththeSun/pseuds/WhentheMoonFellinLovewiththeSun





	Wouldn't It Be Nice

Bucky's foot jiggles up and down impatiently. It's cold outside, cold stinging his nose, but he can't help but wait. Steve - the song he sang that night - something about it stuck with Bucky. 

For the last couple of months he had felt something shift between them. Almost a will they, won't they - but Bucky was almost completely sure he was wrong. Sure, Steve was petite, been made fun for it all the time as they were kids, and as such had been called - well. But he wasn't like that.

"It's gonna make it that much better, when we can say goodnight and stay together."

Bucky shuts his eyes, partially out of the cold.

"We could be married, and then we'd be happy, oh wouldn't it be nice?"

He loved him, oh God he loved him, even if he had to keep it a secret to stay safe. To keep Steve safe. 

"Buck?" Bucky startles, Steve suddenly standing in front of him.

"Steve?" Bucky chokes out. His voice sounds rawer than he expected. "Hell of a performance."

"Yeah," Steve says, looking down, then up again. "What did you think?"

"It was perfect," Bucky replies, pulling Steve into a kiss.


End file.
